


Kal's backstory

by OrangeAddict



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Other, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeAddict/pseuds/OrangeAddict
Summary: A young boy was given the chance of a lifetime, to be taken from the slums of the orphanage to live with the scientist, the most wealthy of their small closed off village.But what happens when things don't turn out the way he imagined?





	Kal's backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a basic and simple backstory for one of my original characters Kal that I did for a school project. It was half decent enough so I guess I'll post it here to hate in a couple months, lol.  
> The character Hino doesn't belong to me but the lovely Sashypashy (Hino's twitter is @UkeHereToPlease). 
> 
> Enjoy? 

_A small child stood at the doorway of a particularly poor looking orphanage in the outskirts of the town, the raven glancing up at one of the workers with wonderment written across his face. A tall clean shaven man wearing a white lab coat was getting out a fancy dark blue coloured van in the empty gravel parking lot, the short haired blonde male walking over to gently brush the ravens hair out of his face. A twisted smile appeared on him as the boy turned to face him head on, the subtle look only growing on him. This was the man who had just finalized the adoption forms and was going to be taking him home to a country town a few hours away. The thought excited him greatly, to be away from the lice infested place where the screaming and crying almost never ended. The woman gave the boy the go ahead, gesturing that he could now leave. He nodded, turning to hug the older woman tightly before grabbing at the man's hand and following him out._

The male awoke with a start, his breathing fastening as he glanced around himself as if he was trapped. It didn’t take long for him to recognize that he was just in the tangled mess of blankets and pillows that lay beside the glowing embers of the fireplace. Sighing softly, he settled back down beside the stirring body next to himself, pulling the other close as he hid his own face in the nape of his neck. The scent from the smaller one seemed to calm him greatly, reminding him that he was far away from that place now. He was safe inside this once abandoned building, the many new golden locks on the door keeping both him and Hino away from the horrors that lay just beyond the dense forest. Kal fell asleep once again, though this time there was no memory of his life before and he could rest for a few hours.

It wasn’t until the sunlight began to pour into the sparsely furnished rooms that the male awoke for a second time, slowly pulling away and covering his partner in a large quilt blanket that the both of them often used for warmth on colder nights. As he got up, he stretched out his back, hearing the disturbing cracking sounds that went along with it. Feeling relieved, he made his way towards the empty kitchen and got a large cooking pot. Kal carried it outside with him, closing the door softly behind himself as he breathed in the cool mountain morning autumn air. A small crooked smile appeared as he took the sharp metal rod he called a ‘spear’ from the side of the brick house, carrying it with him as he traveled his way through the trees down to the cold river, watching quietly as he spotted the many colourful fish running through it. The raven set down the spear, lowering himself down to the water's edge and filling the large metal cooking pot. He then brought it back to just before the small dip where the river had corroded the land and sat it there, taking the spear and slipping his worn looking sandals off before entering the chillingly cold water. It wasn’t very deep, being below his knees though he felt that was an unfair assumption, after all he was 6’7” and still had a few years left to grow. That also brought a fond memory to him of when both him and Hino had gone spearfishing together, his smaller counterpart being almost swept up in the river since they were so short. That was one of the first times he realized how different he was apart from the obvious reasons. It was silly how he sometimes convinced himself that even for a moment he could be considered a ‘human’. Humans were something so radically different from what he saw on his reflection in the water as he speared the bigger fish that dared to try and sneak past him. Kal decided to stop thinking those negative things for now, needing to focus on his task at hand. The two of them needed breakfast and with his lover’s condition being the way it was, Kal wanted to surprise them with a wonderful breakfast when they woke up from their peaceful slumber. 

_Soft hands stroked through the boy’s hair as he was waking up from a nap shortly after the first surgery of many that were to come, the drugged boy straining to piece together who the hand belonged to. Black painted fingernails caressed his cheek before planting a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead as if to say how sorry he was for his situation. Kal identified this was the nurse, a tall ash coloured haired male who had nervous tendencies but the sweetest heart he had ever known. This person became the only hope for him, something to look forward to in his hell hole. Someone who comforted the raven when he was beaten down, even if they both knew that the nurse wasn’t supposed to even make contact with the experiments. He then leaned down to whisper something that Kal didn’t quite make out with the blur of everything, a soft smile on his lips as he turned to look over the new features on the boy who hadn’t even reached his 10th birthday yet. The chimera strained to keep himself awake as the other began to draw away from the cot he was stationed on, taking his wheeling cart and leaving a small paper cup full of different kinds of medication on the old rickety bedside table._

_**‘There were others’** he could remember a hushed whisper that was uttered to him in a drugged up haze, the boy too sore and tired to care about anyone else at that time._

_He tried to not think of them when coming in and out of consciousness after his visits with the scientist, for he knew how awful his own experience was and did not wish anyone else would ever have to go through it._

Kal sliced up the fishes underbellies, exposing their inners before ripping them out and filleting them, putting the smaller pieces of meat into a separate plate beside himself. The sun was almost overhead now, having had a very productive morning with fishing. They would be able to have fish for the next five days or so, though that wouldn’t stop the raven from going out to catch more prey items. Winter was coming and it would be harsher this year than last, whatever that meant. As he finished, he picked up the bucket that contained the organs and walked it over to a live trap, pouring it inside the end that didn’t have the door. If he was lucky, there would be another food item there in a few hours. Shaking the remaining contents of the bucket out, he smiled to himself as he brought it back to rest beside the leaky broken hose, leaving it there for the birds to pick at as he took the plate of filleted fish back inside with him.

He closed the heavy door behind himself, as he glanced around for his raven haired counterpart, finding them still curled up sleeping by the fire. It made his heart warm at the site, bringing the fish to the kitchen to batter and ultimately prepare for a meal.

As he was getting the fish coated, he caught the familiar sound of footsteps creaking the floorboards before a familiar set of arms wrapped themselves around the chimeras body, a lightweight being pressed against his back. A soft purr escaped him, picking up the now finished battered fish and turning to meet the other's soft lips in a loving kiss. Hino smiled against his lips.

“How was your sleep dear?” Hino spoke softly, leaning up to kiss the other once again. Kal returned the kiss, a soft smile appearing. 

“It w-was okay.. H-how w-was yours?” He stuttered, the raven haired boy not skipping a beat as he was very used to his lover’s odd speech patterns by now. 

“It was wonderful Hun. Is that breakfast?” They questioned, peering over at the plate of food before returning their direction to the younger of the two. Kal nodded, beginning to lead the other back to the fireplace to cook the food.

They sat together by the fireplace, allowing the fish to cook slowly as they chatted amongst one another. The two spent many a days like this, enjoying the soft sounds of the wildlife around them inside their home. It was their very own safe place, somewhere where they were able to find comfort in each other without the judgemental eyes of the outside world. They never spoke about the life they had before, neither wanting to upset the other with the awful accounts that went on. 

_The boy screamed bloody murder, his eyes wide as he held onto the cot frame, not wanting to go anywhere near that open door. The man claiming to have adopted children to better their lives was a dirty liar. Kal knew this from day one, the man shoving the unsuspecting boy into a large metal looking death machine that shocked him at high voltages at random intervals to see if he could force subjects to withstand a high pain threshold so he wouldn’t ‘waste’ his precious materials on them._

_It was hours before he stopped this torture, the boy still breathing though he no longer moved and lay completely still. His muscles could no longer take the abuse and had given up, though his willpower would not let him give up completely. He didn’t understand why, because he sure felt like giving up but he continued to breath despite that._

_Unfortunately for the raven haired boy, he’d regret this willpower for the rest of his childhood._

Kal often spaced out, his mind going back to those fragmented memories he had, sometimes they were blurry and other times they were all too vivid. Still, he tried to not worry his lover all too much. They had their own set of problems to deal with and having too much stress was definitely not good for their condition. A hand went to Hino’s stomach to softly rub over the small bump that resided there, dishing out the cooked fish to their two plates before passing the slightest less filled one to them. Kal then sat with his own plate, only then taking his hand away from the others stomach and beginning to eat. 

The two decided to go for a walk later that day, deciding to find out where the river ended. It took them quite a few hours but eventually they found a small lake, the fish swimming there to spawn and then seeming to return to the bigger freshwater lakes by the way they swam to the large opening of what looked to be a larger body of water. So like all good adventurers, they explored around the area for a while and decided to come back for a picnic sometime. As they were walking back, a particular flashback went through his mind when he heard an animal not too far off from them cry out in pain, it  sounded almost like a human he once remembered. It terrified him, the large male gripping his partner's hand tightly as tears filled his eyes and he shook like a beaten puppy. It reminded him of an awful time that sent him into a panicked state.

_It was months with the constant jabbing of needles everyday, most of his veins becoming too picked at that the scientist needed to find new areas to stab them into. But that was barely the worst part of it, when he concluded that the needles had done their job, he began the surgeries._

_They attacked at night, when Kal put down his guards enough to allow himself to slip into a light slumber. There were lots of men suddenly there, grabbing at the boy and pinning him down as he thrashed and screamed, terrified like a cornered wild animal. And much like the cornered animal he was, they sedated him and hauled him off to where he’d learn to be obedient and compliant._

_First they tore out his eyes, leaving no more than empty holes in their wake before filling them with a cougars orbs, the pale yellow colour making him look predatory. They payed much more attention to details as well, making him have an eye for the prey that lurked all around._

_  
_

_They next chopped off his ears, remoulding the fennec fox ones where the others were attached. This was supposed to improve his hearing and help to fund ‘a better world for everyone else’. They were moveable much like cats were, the scientist often spouting how lucky he was to be an experiment._

_“Poor ones like you will not be able to afford this stellar treatment when everything is put into place. You should be happy, the rich will not have to go through all of this pain when I’m done...”_

_Next, they ripped open his lower back, by this time the male had gotten slight consciousness when on the sedation, glancing to the side of him to see a girl who was strapped to the table much like he was. She however looked to be dying unlike him, a man assumed to be one of the other nurses was trying to put needles into her, hoping to save her life. She screamed and cried, thrashing until her final breaths, refusing any sort of life saving medication._

_  
_

_‘She wanted to die, she looked so… Relieved as she took her final breaths…’_

_But his own pain didn’t stop, the man attaching a wolf's tail to the end of his spinal cord to see if it improved his shaky walking motions he often made from the electric shock he suffered._

_  
_

_For the last surgery, they broke apart the male's jaw, reconstructing it to fit the cougars teeth that replaced the ones they ripped from his bubblegum pink gums. He was once again left bloody and sore, but he should have been thankful, shouldn’t he? He lived while others perished, but the real question was, did he even want to live anymore?_

_  
_

_He never could find a definite answer no matter how hard he tried._

Kal was glad to have Hino by his side, the soft words and the soothing feeling of the others gentle touches on his severely scarred skin were enough to calm him from getting too panicked from his trauma. Hino had to often deal with sort of thing, knowing how to settle the disturbed male in record time. But the process of getting back to completely normal always took a while, the two walking back in a comfortable silence to their house illuminated by the slow burning fire inside. His hands didn’t stop shaking as of yet and his pupils were still very large, though when he took a moment to appreciate how nice the fire and the house looked, it made him feel somewhat proud. 

They settled in for the night after a wild rabbit stew dinner with some soft carrots and potatoes, the chimera nuzzling into the blankets and pillow softly as his partner clung to him for warmth. With the fire doing the rest of the job warming the two, they fell asleep in no time at all. Dreaming was a thing that Kal often disliked due to the nature of being reminded of his past experiences. It made him uncomfortable and only seemed to remind him of what he was hiding from, though if he was lucky he’d have a dream of what he often thought his mother would look like or Hino would join him and make the awful things go away. They were like some sort of.. Very small and adorable superhero.

_Kal woke from a short slumber to face the nurse, the man looking stressed. He figured he had the same expression, slowly getting up and sliding a backpack out from under his cot. It was filled with the essentials, food, water, minimal clothing, a hunting knife, basic medical supplies and a 6 month supply of the painkillers that didn’t make his vision and mind go fuzzy. He shrugged on the large red sweater that was bought and given to him for this occasion from the nurse, his simple plain white hospital gown underneath it. For undergarments he wore a set of the same coloured boxers he had been wearing for the past 12 years._

_They needed to move quickly, the nurse taking the other's hand as he lead him down the hallway and through the empty corridors, hoping to get to the back entrance hallway on the far west side of the building before the enforcement came to collect the chimera and transport him. He was the one of the two last survivors, the only two who had lived long enough to withstand the surgeries and the torture. He had never met the other of course, though the other chimera was far outside what he was thinking about. Only one thing mattered anymore, not getting caught. The two walked stealthily, the nurse weaving in and out of rooms and hallways when they could hear the faint steps of the enforcement._

_As they stepped into a large room with small amounts of sunlight coming from the dome like windows, the metal doors slammed shut and from behind the mess of clutter and junk came none other than the scientist himself, a much older looking blonde man with the same wicked grin he wore from the first time they had laid eyes upon each other. And beside him came a similar looking chimera though she didn’t seem to have the jaw effects nor the tail. Instead she had gotten the eyes and the ears, looking to have the sight of a prey animal like a deer and the hearing of a bear. But one big disadvantage he knew he had from the start was that she looked to be not only healthier but stronger than the malnutritioned male. Still, he readied himself for a fight, the blonde man taking a step closer._

_“I knew you’d eventually try to leave your family.. How unfortunate that it was today. Sabrina, why don’t you sedate your ‘brother’ and bring him back to his room? I’m sure he is very tired from his medication.” He smiled sweetly to the chimera who nodded eagerly._

_She neared him, her eyes looking as if they had gone a darker tone and her expression changing to a wide smirk. The male chimera softly moved the nurse out of the way, taking off his backpack for a moment. He wanted to reason with her first to see if they could both leave this fight together and ultimately escape._

_“You don't n-need t-to d-do this, w-we c-can g-go together..” He strained to speak, the twisted look only growing as she jumped to attacked the other, her sharp nails digging into his clothes and even beginning to tear his tender flesh. He let out a yelp, trying to get her off of himself before she tore through him too badly. The woman was like a mind controlled puppet at this point, her mind was already made up from the second he entered that room. She wanted to kill the raven no matter what it took to make her scientist happy._

_The male human chimera wouldn’t allow that to happen, not when he had worked so damn hard to get this far. Growling, something seemed to snap within him, an animalistic side he knew he had been harboring from the start. His basic survival skills that told him to jump and claw the eyes out of those who wanted to perform the surgeries and stab the people responsible for jabbing him with the painful needles and giving him those damned drugs._

_So when she came running at him again, he allowed her to, shoving her hard away from himself and making her end up on the ground. He then got on top of the other, straddling her as he wrapped his much bigger hands around her frail neck in an instant. She didn’t go down with a fight though, shredding up his arms with her sharp nails, crimson red liquid pouring down them as he tightened his hold, gritting his teeth. He was used to pain, the aching and the burning sensation not derailing him from what he had to do. But as he too busy with it trying to crush the females windpipe, the scientist decided to reveal his own secret weapon, pressing a few buttons as the device made a small dinging sound. It caused the chimera to cease up like he was being tasered, his grip tightening to almost the point of killing the other. But while in this state, she kicked him off of her, reversing their positions and beginning to choke him out. The pain didn’t stop however, the raven struggling and clawing at her arms feebly. She only grinned, feeling a sense of relief flowing through her veins. She would be able to make her creator happy and earn her a spot to be the only one who wasn’t going to be eliminated like a defective product. As he received less oxygen, the fight was lessening and she was now almost positive that she would be able to kill him._

_That was until there was a large thud sound coming from in behind the two. As she looked behind herself, she saw that the scientist was on the ground and the device was turned off by the hands of none other than the nurse who had knocked him out with a metal pipe he found. He quickly ran off to go and release the doors manually from the back room so that Kal could escape._

_As the woman turned back, she exposed her neck to the beast below herself. Kal saw this as his one chance while he still had enough remaining strength, leaning up and snapping his bloodthirsty jaws around her jugular. He then ripped back with a quick turn of his head, her flesh and blood splattered all over his face and clothes, the woman soon falling down limp on top of him. He cringed and pushed her off of himself as she took her last remaining shallow breaths. The taste of her flesh and blood was still prevalent, never forgetting how he licked his lips without a second thought. The chimera staggered to get up, quickly making his way over to his backpack. He hastily put it on, sprinting over to the large metal doors and waiting patiently. He didn't worry about the blood that stained his clothes and face though he was worried if he was going to be able to get away before his creator got up from his injuries and attacked him. As the doors clamored open, he wasted no time in rushing out into the unknown, the warmth of the real sun finally gracing his skin and giving him the vitamin C he always needed._

_  
_

_Coming into a clearing in the bushes, he came upon a dirt road surrounded by what looked to be miles of grass fields. It was like he suddenly transported here, the memory becoming almost distorted and seeming to change in front of his eyes. Suddenly there was a smoke from above, the grass in the fields roaring to life as they burnt._

Kal shifted and whined uncomfortably in his sleep, pushing the blankets closer to the fire accidentally as he tried to cool his overheated body. 

_The fire came closer to him as he ran down the road, the male growing more tired the further he pushed himself. He needed to wake up, change the dream, anything to escape the fire.. He stared at his feet as he ran, though when he stopped for a moment to look to see how far there was left to go until he reached safety he saw something truly disturbing. There stood in front of him was Hino, a small smile on their face as they wore the other’s bloodied red sweater. Something was definitely wrong with them, Kal taking a step back. Hino never showed up in his dreams other than to save him, so he glanced to see if the fire had gone like all of the bad things did previously. It didn’t and instead grew even closer to the two of them. As he turned back to look at the other, he could see his lover begin to burn much like the grass. They screamed, trying to grab at the raven as they repeated the same words over and over again._

_“Save me! Don’t let me burn! Kal help!”_

_The chimera of course tried to try and help them, not knowing what else he could possibly do but hug them and hope it would stop. Instead his lover began to melt in his arms, the skin melting from their face and arms and onto him. It felt like candle wax but he didn’t let go, tears now falling from his eyes._

_“N-no..” He gasped out, trying to push the melted parts back on as if that would magically fix everything. The screaming only got louder._

_“Don’t let me burn Kal! Save me! Help! Help me!”_

_As a skeleton laid in his arms, he held it closely as the fire grew closer, the chimera falling to his knees and holding his now deceased lover close. He never had any control over dreams, just shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed his apologies. When the fire consumed him, he cried out in fear._

Kal woke up with tears staining his cheeks, glancing around to see if Hino was alright. They were perfectly fine like every night, stirring slightly now that his lover had sat up, his ‘human’ heater seeming to be gone.  ‘It was just another nightmare.’  He tried to convince himself, although he knew the truth of the matter. They were hallucinated scrapes of his memory that he tried to store in a place where no one could find them, only playing up when they knew he was vulnerable. Shakily wiping the tears from his scarred cheeks, he attempted to lay back down with Hino. The other of course welcomed this, the two ending up in a spooning position in which Hino often took pride in being the smaller spoon. The chimera took no time in burying his face in his partner’s shoulder, his hands ever so delicately finding their way to their baby bump. The faint sensation of movement from within always managed to put a smile on Kal’s face and make his heart thud in his chest with excitement. These were his little ones to look after, to raise and spoil with all the affection one could possibly ever want. He was determined to make their lives the best he possibly could, perhaps to undo all the wrong he felt was done to him. For his young to not know the cruel nature of disgustingly evil humans, to not be hurt by their hand and instead be offered what every living thing deserves, love. They wouldn’t need to learn how to love, to be 

shown to trust and let their guards down. No, Kal would make sure his little family was guarded from those things. If Hino was willing to give the chimera the one thing he had always dreamed of, Kal wouldn’t waste a single second squandering any of it.

With those more positive thoughts filling his mind, the raven slowly dozed off once again into a light slumber, although this time, his dreams were just a bit less terrifying.

  


  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml734137622']=[] 


End file.
